There are various common wireless technologies deployed today in homes, offices, and in public. Many of these wireless technologies are considered shared mediums that are used simultaneously by numerous user devices. For example a mobile broadband cellular tower may have numerous mobile phones connected simultaneously utilizing that network. The same is true for Wi-Fi networks, both in the home or in the office, in that multiple users can access this shared medium simultaneously.
But there is a new emerging wireless solution that is somewhat different: wireless docking. With the introduction of this solution a user will establish a wireless connection with a wireless dock, but only one user may be able to utilize the wireless dock at any one time. Thus, the simultaneity that exists for other common wireless connections may not be applicable to wireless docks. In addition, wireless docks are expected to be deployed and used in Enterprise environments. For example, Enterprises may deploy groups of wireless docks in shared office workspaces so that employees can come to a location, dock their mobile device with any available wireless dock, and perform work. This means that each of these wireless docks may be used throughout the day by numerous individual users, but only one at a time. This new type of usage requires new and different behaviors both from the mobile devices connecting to the wireless dock and the wireless dock itself.